jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 21
New World phase.2 is the 21st episode of the anime, the ninth episode of Season 2, Perfect Order, and the second episode of the New World Arc. Koko Hekmatyar begins to put together the missing components of Jormungand, starting with a kidnapping of the Elena Baburin. Her subsequent actions catch the attention of the CIA and NSA, with the former speculating that she is constructing a . Koko's Squad prepares for their next mission, which will be snatching the physicist Leyla Ibrahim Faiza from the Camp No secret facility at Guantanamo Bay Naval Base. Summmary In the Republic J countryside, Elena Baburin is being driven by a small convoy when it is hit by a pair of masked attackers who arrive via two MH-6 Little Birds. After killing the escorts they take Elena. The incident is picked up by the CIA and George Black learns about it. A specializing in , Elena was taken into custody by the Republic J military and held in one of their research facilities a few years earlier. As she is taken to an offshore cargo ship she comes face to face with Koko Hekmatyar and her squad unmasks themselves. At Kansai International Airport Koko tells Jonah that they will be embarking on a worldwide business trip. The latter is rubbing his sore rear end and Tojo comments that he looks gloomy because the bullet in his butt was extracted. Koko adds that now he will no longer set off every metal detector. In Higashiōsaka Hiro Kisaragi briefly steps out from the manufacturing plant he is working at. In a park, Schokolade complains to herself about Scarecrow sending her to Japan in the summer to keep an eye on Koko's Squad despite the risks of being recognized since they are familiar with her. However she vows to forge ahead as she is good at this sort of thing before focusing on some newly bought and a cold . Back in London Scarecrow speculates that Schokolade is too busy eating while an analyst in his office sifts through Koko's financial holdings. He points out that most of her wealth had been in stocks and government bonds, but over the past two years she has slowly been liquidating her assets in such a way that the transactions did not have noticeable effects on the market as well as concealing where the profits from her sales went. The funds pass through s in the world's s and Swiss private banks before being invested in Märchen, eventually ending up at the second toy factory in South Africa. Scarecrow asks about HCLI's affiliated investment bank, Hekmat-IB, and is informed that Koko has never used it. He wonders if Floyd and Kasper know what is going on and the analyst thinks not, as Koko's dealings are buried pretty deeply. He concludes that the factory is anything but, speculating that a sophisticated military base could be built with that type of funding. Scarecrow thinks that this is the sort of thing that a real villain would do and that being late may not be such a bad thing. By the time they figure out what Koko is up to it will be too late, allowing him to take advantage of George's offer. He vows to follow the source of Koko's funds. Koko meets with Hiro in a hotel lobby. Outside, Lutz asks Valmet what she thinks about Koko's recent activities and she realises that he means Elena's kidnapping. With Jonah across the hall, she points out that Koko's missions more often than not involve the use of force and that their job is to support her and obey. She then points out that he has some nerve complaining about Koko to her, but backs off doing anything to him as he knew that she would react this way and still asked. She decides to think about a possible answer that will satisfy him, reaffirming her belief in Koko. Koko tells Hiro that she wants his company, Kisaragi Photochemical Engineering, to issue 1,000 new shares to her, making her the majority stockholder. Hiro is excited to hear this as it will enable them to move ahead with their project. When he points out that the other shareholders or their may not like this, Koko counters that their share prices will not rise if the current deficit-producing management is in place. She tells Hiro to accept her investment, continue the project, and make management changes. She affirms her belief in the future of what he and his father have created, quantum dot photonic crystal nano devices. Koko advises Hiro to do whatever it takes to get the project going, which he agrees to, and she adds that she already has a buyer lined up. At Dulles International Airport, Yosuke Hinoki thinks that Koko has been to , , , and , now ending up in the United States. He then meets Koko and her squad and asks for a meeting. Koko agrees but they then find George seated at a restaurant at the airport. She counters by telling her squad that lunch will be on George and he is forced to accept. As they eat, George asks Yosuke about his activities with the NSA and advices him not to get involved with HCLI. Yosuke laughs this off and replies that he was just asked his opinion about Hek-GG. George answers that the one they really need to be watching is Koko. In response to her mild objection, George points out that he has heard that the army has been unhappy with HCLI and that he is concerned about the NSA taking action, claiming that he and his operation will look out for her. Koko asks if people in his line of work always see conspiracies and George replies that he does, as people like her always have something shadowy going on. After mentioning her recent itinerary, he speculates that she will next head to Miami and warns her that if she crosses the line between order and chaos, she will lose her support, warning her to stay away from the enclave. Koko claims ignorance to Jonah before asking George what he is really protecting, asking if he would still protect the status quo if the world were to change. George is intrigued and asks to be shown this new world, but Koko shrugs it off as just an example before walking away. Aftewards, George learns that Yosuke did not leave for the Bahamas and extended his stay by two days. He advises his people to keep an eye on Koko but thinks that she will lose them after arriving in Miami. In Miami, Schokolade is apprehensive that she has lost Koko's Squad and informs Scarecrow. He is not mad at the news, surprising her, and points out that if they are going where he thinks they are, she would not have been able to track them from Miami. He suggests that they are probably at sea and tells her to stay put for the time being, thinking that the squad is headed to Cuba. Back in his office, George has materials laid out on the Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, an American enclave in Cuba. That night at a meeting with his team, Hopkins informs the group that Koko's recent actions resemble someone collecting the parts of a checklist. This includes investing in four Asian engineering firms, and if Elena Baburin is factored in, the evidence points to a . George dismisses this as , but Hopkins replies that the world they are in now is like science fiction with only a few pieces missing. When one of the other team members points out that next generation computers will not be ready for another 20 years, Hopkins believes that it is close to completion. Although Minami is an expert in , scientific innovations often come from other fields. She and Koko met when they were 18 and came up with their idea some time later. They kept their plans secret but now are moving in such a way that suggests a quantum computer, implying that they are now at the stage where they no longer need to maintain secrecy, although this is his theory. George asks what would be the implications of a quantum computer and Hopkins replies that it could complete calculations that would normally take current s thousands of years in a matter of seconds. It would render all current means of storing information and all security measures useless, posing a possible threat if a missile were to be launched despite the human element involved in triggering a launch. The following morning George tells one of his people that he met Koko at Dulles. When asked how she was, he compares her to a fox and says that he too will make his own move. After suggesting that she is aiming for Guantanamo, the subordinate realises that Koko is targeting Rabbit's Foot, who is currently in Camp No, which is more secure than . George agrees, mentioning that this was due to him and that they do not want two s. During a second meeting that night, the group is briefed on Ibrahim Faiza, a 39 year old and political activist involved with an online social denunciation organisation. Born into a wealthy family, he completed his graduate studies in and at the and was involved in social activism. A researcher for the Western Theoretical Physics Laboratory, at the same time Faiza created an information revolution network, throwing the online world of the Middle East into chaos. He also hacked into and released a multitude of secret information and is known as "Rabbit's Foot" because he disappeared without a trace. George steps in to point out that the subject is actually a 28 year old woman named Leyla Ibrahim Faiza. He then pulls up a video feed from Camp No and the group sees her motoring around on a before stopping to play a game. George adds that they do not have the legal grounds to detain her, so her presence in Camp No is a secret. He then points out that a Global Hawk is above Märchen's second factory and switches to its feed. This turns out to be of the hot bath that Minami had installed, and George points out Karen Low and Minami. They also see Elena but are not sure that it is her. Elsewhere, Kasper has just completed a deal when HCLI headquarters calls him about Koko. He learns that she was in America before disappearing without reporting in before hanging up. Kasper then tells Chiquita that of course she would not report in and explains that she hates Floyd and does not want to be near him, which he agrees with. He adds that the top brass is probably worried about what Koko may be up to in the US. As Kasper boards his Black Hawk, Chiquita thinks that she cannot say anything about Floyd, as he turned his children into arms dealers and got them deeply involved in the business. Although she was his bodyguard for a few years she could not understand him. As they fly off, Kasper adds that agrees with Koko as he disagrees with the direction that HCLI is headed. In particular, Hek-GG, because it is so comprehensive, could make arms dealers obsolete. However he likes his job and traveling around the world with his bodyguards. Although he does not know how his sister or father feel about arms dealing, he believes that arms dealers will never disappear, as they will either be involved with creating wars or maintaining peace. After expressing his pleasure with selling so many SAMs that day, Chiquita asks if they can have and Kasper adds they will have a party. Koko's Squad is running through an exercise. When she gathers them up for dinner Lutz asks her if this is practice for another kidnapping. She confirms that it is and gives him the option of backing out if he is not up to it. Lutz however chooses to remain as he is a professional, but notes that the nature of their missions has changed recently. Koko tells him not to worry about that and if they can get ahold of their target, it will be greatly profitable, making it not that much different from a typical mission. She adds that she knows where he is coming from as he is former police and was expecting someone to bring this up sooner or later. She tells him that all she can tell him right now is to trust her and Lutz agrees. Koko then asks the rest of the squad if they have objections and they readily affirm their commitment to her. At Fort Meade, Yosuke is working at night when he meets Torrey Plame, who is from the Special Collections Service. Yosuke introduces himself as an intelligence advisor but Torrey knows who he really is. He informs Yosuke that he was assigned to the case, which involves an unknown unit's plans to attack a secret facility at Guantanamo and kidnap someone. When he mentions that this information came from a “higher source”, Yosuke realises that this is George's doing and that he and the NSA have been knocked out of the picture, as they do not want to get involved with what the situation has become. He asks Torrey how they plan to defend against it and learns from the latter that they believe that Koko is involved, with her target being Leyla. She will thus be relocated and her escort will be reinforced by a platoon from Afghanistan known as Night Nine, which will also eliminate the attackers. Debut appearances *Elena Baburin *Leyla Ibrahim Faiza *Hopkins *Hiro Kisaragi *Night Nine *Torrey Plame Organisations *Hekmat IB (mentioned) *Kisaragi Photochemical Engineering Anime and manga differences Chapter 57 *Elena is riding an older model Mercedes-Benz of a different colour. She is told to keep her head down by the escort commander seated next to her. *What George has pulled up on his phone is not shown. *Elena is not shown looking at Jonah on the ride to the cargo ship, which is blacked out. She is not shown stepping off the Little Bird. Chapter 58 *The airport scene is briefer and Jonah responds to Tojo's inquiry about the surgery. The other squad members also comment. *Schokolade is drinking Coe and the children comment on her. *A different view of London is shown. Both Scarecrow and the analyst are wearing different shirts. The queries the analyst has run and the dossier on Koko's financial activities are more vague. *Lutz and Valmet are dressed differently. Jonah is sitting at the top of the stairs. Koko holds up the marketing binder. Chapter 59 *Less of Dulles is shown and the arrangement of the squad around Koko when they arrive is different. *George has several burgers waiting to be eaten when the others arrive. Yosuke takes his jacket off during the meal. George gestures with a soda when he mentions watching Koko. *Jonah's reaction after Koko's final statement is not shown. Chapter 60 Chapter 61 Trivia *The rest of the squad appears at the end of the credits instead of Koko and Jonah. *The provides an assessment on the feasibility of quantum computing to Bookman. Category:Season 2